


Day 21 of ObeyMax! Solomonl

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [17]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Background Dialuci, Character Study, Hurt Lucifer, Insecurity, M/M, May be part of a series, Mild Smut, Not Cheating, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Solomon coaxed Lucifer into his bed, and what a sight to see it is.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Lucifer
Series: ObeyMax month!! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Day 21 of ObeyMax! Solomonl

Solomon grinned down at the fallen angel underneath him. Lucifer's face was twisted in such desperately restrained pleasure, beautiful black wings fanned out on the sheets, thighs quivering under Solomon's gentle strokes. The red haze of pact magic floated around them, deepening the flush present from Lucifer's chest to his ears. Solomon knew why Lucifer was praised as the most beautiful creature in the universe. If only Lucifer believed that.

For the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer was rather insecure. He dressed modestly, fabric covering his fair skin. He restricted his demon form to only special occasions, ashamed that he was missing one pair of wings, scarred flesh in it's place, ashamed that he no longer had his halo, instead bearing horns that were chipped and roughed with battle and time. His third eye had been gouged out, replaced with a glittering black jewel, the edges of marred flesh just visible. No doubt, a deliberate move of the gems gifter, Diavolo.

Both Diavolo and Solomon had great respect for Lucifer, and Solomon learned his tactics of flirtation from the Devildom's prince. Diavolo had had far more time to woo Lucifer than Solomon, and it had paid off in extremes. Through Diavolo's council, and a bit of magical help from Asmodeus, Solomon had gained the trust of the morning star, and here they were.

Solomon pressed a gentle kiss to Lucifer's forhead, right next to his jewel. The demon closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, making a soft sound of contentment. Solomon then moved on to his wings, softly caressing the shaking feathers, admiring how the dark orange and pink glow of the sunset reflected on the black wings, how soft they were under his ministrations. He continued with his lovingly soft touches, Diavolo's words ringing in his head.

_ You gain nothing by hurting him. He has been hurt enough. I implore you, be gentle with him. He will love you all the more for it, and you will see why he is called the morning star. He will be your guiding light, the soft glow in dark times, if only you be kind to him. _

Solomon saw it now. Over the past few months, Solomon had been kind. Soft touches, kind words, being someone to lean on. Lucifer had been so starved for it, starved for support and love, and Solomon never regretted giving it. The fallen angel had confided in him many times, spilling his anguish and woe onto the sorcerer, leaning onto him in support, and Solomon was rewarded sweetly, with soft kisses and shy looks, and now, the morning star laying so open and vulnerable, surrounded by pact magic, and letting Solomon have his way.

Solomon slowly ran his hands up and down Lucifer's thighs, enjoying the way the fallen angel arched into his touch. For the moment, it wasn't quite lustful, though Solomon had called on pact magic for a reason. Asmodeus' power of lust would come in handy soon, after all. Solomon glanced up at Lucifer's face, and saw that he had an arm thrown across his forehead, conveniently hiding his third-eye scar, and he'd tugged the sheets up with his other hand to hide the scar tissue that curled around his back and waist. Solomon furrowed his brows, and took great care to keep his face light. He wouldn't want to scare Lucifer away, not when they'd made so much progress.

"Pretty wing? What's the matter?" He kept his voice soft and sweet, his gaze kind and caring. Lucifer melted under him, and it was truly a testament to how far they'd come that Lucifer told him anything at all.

"So much of my skin is scarred… I'm missing one pair of my wings, one of my eyes. My horns are chipped. I'm missing feathers. Even my voice changed when I fell. I'm not the beauty I used to be." The morning star's voice wobbled and broke multiple times through his statement, and Solomon's heart ached for him. He brushed his lips against Lucifer's, and gave a soft hum.

"Lucifer, you're right. You are not the same kind of beautiful now that you were as an angel. Back then, you were untouchable. Cold, perfect, and stunning. Now, you're warm. Your skin shows signs that you've lived, your feathers show that you've  _ survived. _ Every inch of you is just as stunning, if not more so than when you were an angel. I can scarcely believe the beauty before my eyes. Not an ounce of shame should be felt for your looks, of that I am certain."

Lucifer's eyes softened, and he let go of the sheets he used to cover his scars, and removed his arm from his forehead. Solomon rewarded him with more gentle strokes, around his waist, up his thighs, down his cock. Lucifer would know by the end of the night just why he'd gained the approval of the Avatar of Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This idea came to me in a dream, and I wanted to incorporate the line "sing for me" somewhere in here but wasn't able. Who knows.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments make my heart go doki doki. See you tomorrow!


End file.
